


The Not Valentine's Date

by BriMarie



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Cuties, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, ally dawson - Freeform, auslly, austin monica moon, valentines day, we ship auslly in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: It's the most dreadful day of the year, Valentines Day. Everyone seems to have a date except for Austin and Ally, so they decide to go on an anti-date as friends. I mean... it's not like they like each other or anything, right?*Auslly Fluff*Setting: Miami, FL, 2/14/2020
Relationships: Ally Dawson & Austin Moon, Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Not Valentine's Date

Ally sighed as she just finished her last rom com for the day in the music room of the Sonic Boom. She usually enjoyed movies like these, but every year around this certain holiday she can't seem to stomach them. It was her all time least favorite holiday Valentines Day, and once again like every other year, she doesn't have a date. Shocker.

She was so busy sulking about her loneliness that she didn't even realize her closest male companion, Austin, had just walked in. He immediately noticed that she was distressed and approached her with caution.

"Hey Alls, what's with the long face?" He asked as he sat beside her. She seemed shocked by his voice and jumped in her seat.

"Austin, when did you get here? You know what, never mind. I'm just annoyed about todays date." Ally said folding her arms. He rose a brow. "What about today's date? Is it like the anniversary of something?" Austin asked. She was surprised he didn't know what today was. "No, it's Valentines Day. You know that horrible holiday where Hallmark makes a bunch of corny cards that millions love for some reason." Ally said bitterly.

Austin raised his hands in surrender. "Woah there tiger calm down. Looks like someone is a little salty about being single." Austin said. She smacked his arm lightly. "Am not! I'm just...you know annoyed with it that's all." Ally said blushing. He knew that she was lying, but he decided to not say anything.

"I'm just a little annoyed that literally all the people I know have dates today. Dez is off with Carrie, Trish is with Jace, and hell even my dad is out with a stewardess right now! I'm the only one dateless." She said.

"No you're not. I'm dateless too." Austin said nonchalantly. She looked at him confused. "There's no way in hell that you, Austin Monica Moon, is dateless. You can literally have any girl you want in the snap of a finger." Ally said. He shrugged.

"Yeah well, I was never into just randomly going on dates with girls I rarely know." He said. "Well I guess it's just you and me on this dreaded day then." She said. Suddenly, an idea came to Austin's head. "Yo I've got an idea! What if we went out on a date except it's completely platonic? We'd be contributing to the holiday tradition, but we don't do all the lovey dovey crap." He said.

She was shocked he thought of an idea like this. Every once and a while, he will amaze her with an amazing idea. "Wow Austin that's not a bad idea actually. Alright I'm in." She said. "Alright I'll pick you up at 7 and I will take you to the most unromantic completely platonic place imaginable." Austin said. She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. See you then. Now I gotta go get ready for a not valentines day date." She said getting up from her spot with him following along. "See you later Allygator." He said waving her off as they both reached their car.

***

6:50 pm

Ally had gotten more glammed up than she intended to for this completely platonic date. She decided to go with a pencil skirt, pumps, and a tight shirt and vest. She wasn't fully sure where they were going since Austin decided it was a surprise, so she made sure she was at least a little dressy.

She heard the buzz of her phone and saw it was Trish calling. "Hey what's up?" Ally asked. "So when were you gonna tell me that you were going on a date with Austin?! And why the hell did I have to hear it from Dez of all people?!" She asked. Ally sighed.

"I didn't say anything because it's not a real date. Austin and I are going out as friends so that we don't feel completely lonely on this couple holiday. Nothing more, nothing less." Ally explained. "Mmhm, sure Dawson." Trish said sarcastically. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, I promise you were just friends. I mean it's not like I'm secretly in love with him or anything." She said nervously. "I never said you were." Trish said in a smug tone. Ally could almost see the smirk on Trish's face right now. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later. I still have little things I need to do before my date, NO! I mean not date. Bye." Ally said and hung up before she could make the situation worse.

***

Soon after her little discussion with Trish, she heard a beep from outside her window. She saw Austin waving up at her with a goofy smile on his face. She always adored that childish smile of his. She waved back and ran down the stairs.

She took note of what he was wearing. A white button down with a black vest and matching tie and black skinny jeans with white and black converse to put the cherry on top. It was a very Austin style outfit, and she was shocked he even tried this hard to look good for her.

When she got outside, she was shocked to see him standing in front of the passenger side door waiting for her. He opened it and bowed. "My fair lady, your carrot awaits," He said. She gave him an odd look. "Did you mean chariot?" She asked. He gave a blank look and an awkward face when he realized his mistake.

"They mean the same thing." He said trying to avoid admitting he was wrong. "Not really." She said. "Oh would you just shut up and get your petite ass in the car?" Austin said impatiently. She rolled her eyes and hopped into the car.

When he hopped in, he handed her a bouquet of red roses, her favorite. She smiled ear to ear when she saw them. "Awe Austin you didn't have to." She said grabbing the bouquet. He shrugged. "It's nothing. My best girl deserves the best flowers especially on a not valentines date." He said. Ally blushed.

She believes that he doesn't notice how romantic his gestures and words are when he says them to her. He doesn't even speak to Trish this way. Matter of fact, he can't think of the last time he gave Trish her favorite flowers platonically. She decided that she was probably overthinking everything, so she just shook it off.

"So are you gonna tell me where you're taking us, or are you gonna keep it from me?" She asked. He smirked and zipped his lips. "Nuh uh uh, my lips are sealed Dawson. I picked the perfect place for a completely platonic pair to eat at. Had to make sure there were no couples that would dream of coming there." He said. She rose a brow as she tried to think of a place of this description in Miami.

"It better not be a Subway or McDonald's. I know it's supposed to be platonic, but Jesus Christ have some class." Ally said. Austin laughed at her guess. "Oh come on Ally, I'm not Dez." He said. "Yeah that's fair." She said. He pulled out of her driveway and drove to the secret destination.

When they arrived at this odd empty parking lot, Austin brought out a blindfold. Ally looked at him a little skeptical. "Uh Austin I hope you don't plan on murdering me because I really feel like that'd change our relationship." She joked. He laughed. "Relax sweetheart, do you trust me?" He said in his best Aladdin voice reaching a hand out to her.

She giggled and rested her hand in his. "Of course." She said. He grinned and placed the blindfold around her head. He helped her out the car and surprised her by picking her up bridal style, which caused her to yelp. "Oh my god Austin, at least warn me before you do that." She said. He just chuckled as a response and walked to their date spot.

It was a five minute walk, and Ally noticed that it was starting to suddenly get cold due to a breeze from what's most likely a body of water. She heard waves crashing into the shore and had an idea of where they were. He finally put her down.

"Can I take off this thing now?" She asked. He smiled and undid the tie on her. When Ally saw where they were, she gasped. "Austin..." Is all she could get out. She placed a hand over her heart. She was starting to think that he didn't understand the definition of the word platonic. He chuckled at her reaction. "Soooo do you like it?" He asked. She looked at him in awe and nodded her head.

"Of course I do! How on earth were you able to get a yacht within a few mere hours?!" She asked. He shrugged like it was no big deal. "My parents were out of town and my dad leaves the keys to his yacht in the downstairs cabinet, so I figured I could borrow it for the night." He said. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Austin. This is definitely the best not valentines date gift anyone could've ever given me. Hell my actual dates weren't even this epic when I dated Dallas." She said. That gave him an ego boost, but he didn't let her see it.

"Wanna go inside? It's a little chilly from the sea breeze." He said rubbing both of his arms. She nodded and they went in. She was amazed by the architecture of the yacht. This must've been where some of Austin's rock star money went to. It looked like it was modeled after the Titanic , and it had a very romantic atmosphere about it.

"Austin this is a lot to take in." She said feeling a little overwhelmed. "Don't think about it too much. Come on, let's go to our table." He said. She made a confused face. "Our table?" She asked no one in particular. She followed him to a door that lead to a dining area with a small and intimate table with full plates and a wine bottle on the table.

She was once again shocked by what she was looking at. "Oh my god Austin, this is starting to feel like a proposal." She joked. He made an awkward laugh and avoided eye contact. "Reginald, please come out and introduce yourself." Austin said. Suddenly, a well dressed middle aged server came out and bowed at the couple.

"Sir Austin Moon and Ms. Allison Dawson, it is my pleasure to serve you for any of your needs tonight. If you need me, please ring the button on the table. I will also be the entertainment for tonight on the piano. And please there is no need to worry about me telling the Moons about your under age drinking and trespassing." He said. Ally was stunned for the millionth time tonight.

"Wow thank you Reginald. How much did Austin pay you to do all of this?" She asked. Austin laughed. "Not a dime. He is returning a favor I did for him a while back." Austin answered. "Well don't let me intrude on your romantic night. Please sit." Reginald said pulling out the chairs to sit.

"Well actually it's not supposed to be romantic." Ally said. Reginald looked at the two confused, but decided not to intervene. He poured wine into their glasses. "Well I hope you too enjoy the food I've prepared. I heard you didn't like waiting on food, so I made sure your entree was already prepared. Desert will be served when you are finished. Enjoy." Reginald said and walked to another room.

Austin was practically drooling when he saw the steak and potatoes in front of him, and dug in. Ally smiled as she watched him eat. "Austin this is really sweet of you to do. You really didn't have to go all out like this." She said as she took a bite of her food. He shrugged as he scarfed more food down his throat. "Like I said, my best girl deserves the best." He said so naturally.

She doesn't know how he says things like that to her when she could never do the same. He was a lot more romantic than he was letting on. Who would've thought Austin had all of this in him? She suddenly started to think if he has ever brought other girls like Kira or Cassidy here and did the same thing.

He looked at her knowingly. "It's not like that." He said. She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "This isn't a move. This is an original; just for you." He said. She blushed and looked at him adoringly. It was almost scary how well he knew her, He knew exactly what she was thinking by looking at her. Not even Trish can do that, and she's known her since kindergarten.

She saw Reginald come from behind a curtain near the piano and began to play. Ally smiled when she heard the beat to their song "Not a Love Song" playing, and they both laughed. "Did you ask him to play that?" She asked. He nodded as he took a sip of his wine. "Yeah I thought it'd be funny, plus it goes well with our friendly dinner date don't you think?" He said.

Ally giggled and nodded. She suddenly felt a little pang in her heart when she heard the word friendly. She was starting to believe that maybe she had been harboring feelings for him, which wouldn't be the first time she's thought about it. A few times, she admits that she had started to feel like they had more than just a strong bond. She decided to keep them inside for a quite a while now. Not even Trish knows about it.

When she finally gets out of her trance, she notices that Austin is looking at her wit ha look she's never seen before. She stares back with just as much intensity except she lets herself blush. He takes a sip of his wine, stands up from his seat, and reached his hand out to her. "Wanna dance?" He asked. She looked at him weird. "Uh to this song?" She asked. "Hey Reginald, can you play I'm a little butterfly please?" Austin asked. Reginald gave a thumbs up and began playing.

Ally laughed as she took his hand. They both sang the lyrics to the melody. He was giving her that same look that he gave before and she felt butterflies begin to build up in her stomach. She swore she was going to melt into his arms if he kept looking at her like that. She could have sworn he didn't blink once as they locked eyes.

He began to lean his head closer to hers and rested his forehead on top of hers. They both closed their eyes, and Ally wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. As a response, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. They both didn't realize that Reginald had left the room after noticing they were getting personal and had left music playing on a Bluetooth.

"Ally." He said in a low voice. She opened her eyes to look up at him. That same look he's been giving her seemed to intensify. He looked like he desperately wanted to tell her something major. He looked like he was searching for something in her eyes when she looked up. She's still waiting for what he wanted to say.

"Yes?" She asked in a low voice. He didn't say anything; he just gave her a small smirk. He shook his head lightly. "Nothing." He said as he placed his head where it was before. She was confused to what just happened and thought about asking him what that was all about, but decided to ask Trish instead.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" She asked releasing herself from his grip. He pointed at a nearby door labelled "Restroom" with a blank expression. "Thanks," she said as she swiftly made her way to the ladies room. She whipped out her phone and began texting Trish.

A: Yo are you busy right now?

T: No, just got back home from my date. What's up?

A: YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S HAPPENED!

T: OOO, yes tell me everything!

A: I don't have a lot of time before Austin notices that I'm gone a long time, so I'll summarize. He surprised me with a date on his parents YACHT and a personal server named Reginald who's also a pianist. He carried me bridal style with a blindfold to surprise me, and bought me a bouquet of my fav flowers. He played some of the songs we wrote together and Austin keeps giving me this look in his eyes that I can't explain. I was hoping you'd know.

It took a second before Trish responded.

T: Ally, I never took you for a dense person with your GPA , but I guess academic smart and social skills are different categories. He's clearly in love with you. I mean what friend would do this all for a girl that he felt nothing for? I highly doubt he'd do the same for me if he found out I was single on Valentines Day.

Ally was shook by this realization. Could she be right? But if this was a date then why did he say a platonic date? This just didn't make sense.

A: How do I know for sure if he likes me?

T: The way men tell you they love you without words is through their eyes, which is what you're experiencing. Also, ask him if he'd do the same for me or another female friend. Highly doubt he'll say yes.

A: Okay thanks for all the help. I'll text you what happens at the end of the date. Bye love ya!

T: Bye love ya too, can't wait to hear from you!

Ally placed her phone in her pockets and turned on the faucet to make it seem like she washed her hands to throw him off. She came out wit ha goofy smile on her face. She saw Austin sitting at their table with pastries placed in front of him. She guesses Reginald had stopped by.

"Hey." He said giving her a curt smile. "Hey." She said as she sat down. The moment she sat down, she noticed he began giving her that same damned look again. She had decided enough is enough. "Would you do the same for Trish?" She asked suddenly. This question clearly threw him off. "Do what for her?" He asked.

"All of this. Would you do this for Trish or really any female friend if you heard they were lonely on Valentines Day?" She asked. She noticed as his face seemed to have panicked as if he had been caught in the middle of a scheme. "Uh, I guess if they asked me to, but to be honest I don't think I would've gone all out like I have. You're the first and only one I'd do this for, and I could tell when I looked in your eyes when we were dancing that you feel the same." He said.

She noticed that look in his eyes returned and she didn't even notice she began to make the same look at him. They both hadn't said the words that they both knew they were feeling, but they had an understanding. "Okay." She said. "Okay." He replied. They had finished the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence with calming romantic music playing in the background.

They both would occasionally look at the other and smile already knowing what the other was thinking.

Time had seemed to have flown by and it was time for her to be home in 30 minutes. Reginald came out to take their plates and clear the rest of the table. "It was a pleasure serving you two tonight. And it was an honor to finally meet you Ms. Dawson." He said. Austin facepalmed when he said that while Ally looked at Reginald confused.

"What do you mean finally?" She asked. Reginald made a sympathetic face to Austin. "It seems that I have said too much. I will gladly escort you off the premises." Reginald said. They both got up from their seats and walked off the yacht. They waved at Reginald as they walked back to his car.

When they were out of ear shot, she nudged him. "So you talk about me to Reginald huh?" She asked in a teasing tone. He rolled his eyes and stroked through his hair nervously. "Shut up Dawson." He said teasingly. "No I don't think I will." She said. He sighed. "You'll never let me live this one down will you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Yeah I thought so." He said.

***

The ride back home was full of fun little talks about their adventures and friends. They both didn't want to stop the date, but they didn't tell the other that. When he pulled up in her drive way, Ally hesitated about even getting out. This had been the best night she had spent with Austin and the best anti-date of her life.

He sighed as he put the car in park and looked at her. "Well this is the end." He said as if that wasn't obvious enough. She nodded awkwardly. "Yep it seems that way." She said. A quick moment of silence went by before they both looked at each other with the same longing look. Both of them smiled.

"Austin, this was a date from the beginning wasn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice that." He said. "I realized it when I pretended to go to the bathroom to text Trish what all of this meant." She said. "I had a feeling that's what you were doing in there." He said knowingly. Seriously, it was getting creepy how much he knew her.

"Geez I hang out with you too much." She said. "That's not a bad thing. My favorite thing on earth is being with you, but don't tell Dez that. He has hella jealousy issues." Austin joked. She chuckled. "Well, you wanna walk me to my door as I carry these roses to end this amazing night?" She asked. He nodded and he opened the door for her like a gentleman.

When they got to her front porch, they both locked eyes. "I had a great time." She said. "Glad to hear it. I hope the next one is just as great." He said. She smirked. "There's gonna be others?" She asked. "Well that's if you want to. Except you'd know it's a date and maybe at the end of that date we'd become more than friends. Who knows?" He suggested.

She blushed for the thousandth time today. Only one man on earth could make her feel so many things at once. She's just happy she doesn't have to pretend that she doesn't have strong feelings for him. "Yeah I'd like that a lot." She said. "Good." He responded. Another wave of silence went by, but it was filled with adoring gazes and goofy smiles.

Neither knows who moved first, but all they know is that their lips are locked together perfectly as if they were two matching puzzle pieces. This kiss felt long overdue and extremely passionate, and they both had wondered what took them so long to do this. When they finally released each other, it seemed like it wasn't long enough. Nothing seemed long enough when they were with each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said. "It was definitely worth the wait." She said. They gave a few more pecks on the lips before Ally looked at her phone's time and saw that she had 2 minutes before curfew. "We can continue this tomorrow." She said. He pouted as he let go of her.

"But that's so far from now." He whined. She chuckled. "Yeah I know, but it'll be tomorrow in no time. Text me when you get home then we can talk til we both go to sleep." Ally said. He nodded. "Sounds like a deal." He said.

"Goodnight Moon."

"Goodnight Dawson."

She walked inside and watched through her window as he pulled out of her driveway. She rested her hands in her heart and sunk to the floor as if she was melting. She could not believe what just happened, and she couldn't wait to tell Trish all about it. She ran up to her room to change and waited for his response.

She practically jumped out of her socks when she got a notification from him saying he had gotten home safely.

"Hey." She replied simply.

"Hey." He replied back.

"When did you know you liked me?" She asked.

"When our fingers touched on that piano when we first met." He answered.

"Me too."

They had texted until both of them finally had fell sound asleep. They both dreamed of each other and what their future would hold together.

She indeed was the sun to his moon.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Auslly fic! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
